


Between The Gaps

by aLittleBedtimeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Coming Untouched, Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Power Dynamics, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Training, Training, Unethical Medicine, Unethical Politics, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLittleBedtimeStory/pseuds/aLittleBedtimeStory
Summary: Set in a futuristic world that seems to have solved many of today's problems. Unemployment and college debt are wiped out. There's just one catch... Every 18-year-old has to take an assessment test to determine their future career, and it seems like more than a few of them are finding out that instead of getting a free college education they're being designated as "unfit for any vocation". Find out what happens to these special cases as we take a peek into their lives.Chapter 1: IntroChapter 2: Edan - Medical Kink, Anal PlayChapter 3: Edan - Daddy Kink, Orgasm ControlChapter 4: Finn - Puppy Play, Fucking Machines





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an explicit story meant for adults who can understand the difference between reality and fiction. 
> 
> This story involves extreme abuses of power, systemic power imbalances, and characters who are not able to give informed consent even though they are over 18. It is a fictional story and is not meant to condone or endorse these behaviors. 
> 
> Individual kink tags can be found at the beginning of each chapter. Every chapter will be different.

The Youth Guidance and Assessment Program, or Y-GAAP bill, was signed into law late in the second decade of the twenty-first century as increasing automation across industries and the student debt problem put pressure on lawmakers to reform the education system. In the decades that followed, Y-GAAP would be hailed as a success, though the lawmakers who initially signed it into law could never have anticipated how it would reshape society. 

Y-GAAP was meant to even the playing field for everyone. Student debts were wiped out and college education would be free for everyone who qualified. There was just one catch… you had to qualify. The Y-GAAP bill included a comprehensive assessment process built upon years of scientific research from the world’s top psychologists, sociologists and educators. Together they came up with a plan to assess the country’s 18-year-old’s to determine not only whether or not they were suitable for college, but what path in life would suit them best of college wasn’t for them. 

Youth who opted in to the program would submit to a battery of academic, psychological and even physical tests to determine their career aptitude. A few found themselves with full ride scholarships to some of the best schools in the country and many found themselves in vocational programs learning practical skills for lucrative careers. The program was immediately hailed as a roaring success, even by those who had been initially skeptical. 

There was, however, one aspect of the program that was rarely discussed around the dinner table. Not everyone who opted into the program would find themselves suited for college or vocational schools. Some people, through no fault of their own, were simply not suited to academia or the rigors of any sort of vocation at all. During the early trial years of Y-GAAP they had struggled with what to do with these special cases, until one of the founders had proposed that perhaps there were certain people who could find use of these “special cases”. 

As it turned out, there were many wealthy people who were willing to “sponsor” these “special cases” and take them into their homes. They were even willing to care for them and commit to being their life-long caretakers. And so it was settled. The youths who were deemed unfit for placement in any traditional vocation would be be placed with sponsors instead. 

Within a decade, the program was so successful that it was made mandatory and all youths were required to submit to the Y-GAAP process upon their 18th birthday.


	2. Edan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edan gets an admit exam at the Y-GAAP Transitions Center with Luka and Braxton.
> 
> [MM/M, Medical Play, Anal Fingering, Nipple Play, Large Toys, Prostate Milking]

“Another blond?” Luka asked as he went over the intake paperwork for their newest acquisition. The young medical tech was new to the Y-GAAP Transitions Center and was still learning the ropes of examining clients for placement with specific sponsors. He’d been training with senior medical tech Braxton for two months now and was nearly ready to fly solo. 

Braxton reset the height of the exam table and gave it a quick wipedown. “They’re in high demand this year,” he said with an indifferent shrug. If it just so happened that many of their Y-GAAP clients had a certain look, he wasn’t the type to comment on it. 

“Ah, here he is now,” Braxton said cheerfully as the nurse led in another wide-eyed “client”. The 18-year-old had already been relieved of his clothing and prepped for them in another room. The long naked walk down a public hallway was all part of the experience of preparing the clients for a life without modesty and shame. It was something most of them were going to need to get used to. 

“This is Edan,” the nurse said, scanning in the barcode on his hospital-style bracelet before leaving him with the two men. 

“Hop up here on the exam table, Edan,” Braxton said, steadying Edan with a firm hand on the center of his back. “You had your physical at the beginning the Y-GAAP process, right? This is going to be real similar,” he said in a deep, reassuring tone. 

“They said I needed to have more tests to find out what assignment I’m going to get?” Edan asked, laying back on the table with his hands at his sides. Like nearly every young man they’d seen that morning he was fit and attractive, with fine bone structure and a sweet face. Edan looked terrified now but Braxton was sure that when he smiled he’d be gorgeous. He had the fair hair and blue eyes that seemed to really be in vogue this season too. 

“That’s right, sweetheart. Just a few more tests to make sure you wind up exactly where you’re meant to be. This whole process is perfectly scientific and has been fine tuned over the last twenty years. We make sure that everyone who goes through it ends up in a life role that is perfectly suited to their temperament and any special abilities or unique attributes they may have,” Braxton said. 

“Life role?” Edan asked. 

“You’ll find out more about that after our tests are done,” Braxton said. There were certain parts of the Y-GAAP program that not everyone in society needed or wanted to know about. 

.With the charting done, Luka stepped forward to help with the next part. “Your chart says that you were very cooperative during your first exam and your earlier procedures, but sometimes things are a little easier if we go ahead and use restraints,” Luka said, holding up the soft padded medical restraints they typically used. 

“No!” Edan blurted out. “I mean, I won’t need those. I can hold still without them.” 

“Great. Let me know if you change your mind,” Luka said, tucking the restraints away. 

At the touch of a button a motor began to whir beneath the bench and a pair of metal stirrups extended from a hidden compartment. Luka adjusted them to the correct position and then lifted Edan’s feet into place. “Slide down a bit, sweetie,” Luka encouraged, pulling Edan down until his legs were spread wide and he was completely exposed. 

Braxton watched, appreciating the way Edan seemed to be struggling to resist covering himself. He really, truly enjoyed his job. 

“Your bedside manner is really improving,” Braxton praised as Luka stepped out of the way and allowed him to take his position between Edan’s spread legs. 

Braxton placed his hand on Edan’s trembling thigh, attempting to steady him as he went on with the exam and Luka’s lesson. 

“Now, open the client’s file and verify that all their essential medical information has already been entered. We don’t want to have to waste our time with the parts of the exam that have already been covered,” Braxton instructed. 

“Looks like that is all here. He’s in perfect health,” Luka said. 

“Great, so what is the first part of the exam?” Braxton quizzed. 

“Sensitivity test?” Luka said, sounding a bit unsure. 

“Right, but don’t sound like you don’t know this. We just ran through this with another patient. You’re going to be doing these solo next week,” Braxton said as he handed Luka a pair of small suction cups that were attached to a pocket sized device. 

Determined to prove that he knew what he was doing, Luka took his time to get the next part just right. He gently swirled his fingertips around each of Edan’s pale pink nipples before carefully attaching the suction cups. He gave each on a little tug to confirm that they were correctly affixed and then switched on the device. 

For the first thirty seconds there was a soft humming sound and Edan didn’t seem to react at all, but when the strength of the suction increased after thirty second, Edan began to moan and squirm quite noticeably. When the intensity increased again at one minute, Edan let out a low whine and nearly grabbed for the suction device before Braxton reached up to stop him, giving him a threatening look that was all it took to keep him in line. 

“Your assessment?” Braxton asked Luka. 

Luka stared at the screen of the device as it continued to run, the suction ramping up to another level. “It says he is moderately responsive to nipple stimulation,” he said. 

Braxton sighed, disappointed. “Use your eyes, Luka. You can’t rely on technology alone. Look at his face, his skin, the nipples themselves. For god’s sake, look at his cock,” Braxton said with a bit of a laugh. 

Edan’s cock, which had been limp between his legs from the embarrassment of his situation was now semi erect. They’d hardly even begun their examination and Edan was already squirming desperately. To his credit though, Edan had gone back to keeping his hands obediently at his sides. They really weren’t kidding about him being well behaved. 

Braxton decided to cut the kid a break. 

“Edan, you’re not in trouble and you haven’t done anything wrong, but we’re going to put these restraints on you now to make things easier for you,” Braxton said as he slipped Edan’s wrists into the soft restraints and attached them to the quick release lock points on the side of the table. He did the same for his ankles, binding them in place on the stirrups. The kid would be a lot more comfortable if he could squirm freely without worrying about getting in trouble. 

“Go ahead and switch that off so he can settle down a bit. We have enough data there,” Braxton told Luka. “Remember, it’s always a good idea to put them in restraints if they seem highly responsive, even if they are obedient. Just make sure to tell them they aren’t in trouble. You don’t want to upset the sensitive ones.” 

Edan lay there panting as he calmed down, his once pale pink nipples now bright red and puffy. He cried out softly as Luka removed the suction cups, leaving the sensitive buds exposed to the cold exam room air. 

“What’s next?” Braxton prompted. 

“Internal exam and size challenge,” Luka said confidently. 

“What?! What’s a size challenge? Why are you doing this to me?” Edan wailed, finally showing a little resistance now that he was catching on to the odd nature of his exam. It seemed like most of them always knew, at least on some level, but sometimes it took a while for things to really sink in. 

“Calm down, sweetheart,” Braxton said, patting his thigh again. “Why do you think the nice nurse helped you get cleaned out before our exam?” he chuckled. 

Braxton pumped some lube onto his hand from the conveniently placed bottle and pressed the pad of one lubed finger against Edan’s tight pink hole. 

“Now it’s your preference whether you want to do this part of the exam gloved or bare, but I prefer doing it bare. I think that you’ll get the most out of the experience if you can feel everything with your bare skin. Just keep your nails neatly trimmed and be sure to use plenty of lube,” Braxton told his protege as he slowly penetrated his patient with one finger. 

That first finger slipped in easily, and even though the feeling of being penetrated wasn’t completely unfamiliar to Edan, he still let out a little sound of surprise. 

“Be sure to monitor for visual signs of arousal as you proceed. You’re going to have to chart this later,” Braxton said as he quickly worked up to a second finger. He plunged his thick fingers in and out easily, pausing to add lube as necessary. 

Edan’s cock was at full mast by the time Braxton worked in a third finger and Edan began to whimper about it being too much. 

“It’s okay if they whine and whimper a bit. Some of them can be very vocal. Use your eyes and be aware of any signs that you are going too quickly. It’s important not to actually hurt or damage them. Go slowly,” Braxton instructed as he fucked three fat fingers in and out of Edan’s stretched hole. 

“It seems like he’s ready, so let’s start with an A5 and work up from there. I’ll let you do the honors. Just be sure to use plenty of lube and go slowly,” Braxton said, removing his fingers to wash up. 

Luka opened a cabinet and wheeled out the size challenge cart, making sure that it was within Edan’s view. On the cart was an array of silicone cocks starting with the A5, modeled after an average man, all the way up to the D12 which with an insertable length of 12 inches and the thickness of a forearm. 

The A5 had an insertable length of five inches, but was fairly thin. It was a good starting point, and after all that stretching Braxton had just done, it shouldn’t be much of a challenge at all. Luka lubed the dildo up liberally and pressed the head firmly against Edan’s hole. With just a little pressure, the whole thing slid right in all the way up to its flared base. Edan arched his back and cried out, more shocked than anything. 

“Don’t bother continuing with that one. Pull it out and move right on to something thicker. I’d move up in length to. He can obviously take it, but go a little slower on the insertion,” Braxton advised. 

Luka nodded and withdrew the toy, dropping it right into a sterilization bin. He grabbed a toy a few sizes up, several inches longer and considerably thicker. He added a bit more lube and worked the head of it against Edan’s asshole. The puff red rim resisted at first, but finally the toy began to slide home. 

“Please, no!” Edan begged, thrashing in his restraints. 

“Shhh. You’re alright sweetheart. We’re going to make sure you feel good before this is all over,” Braxton soothed, reaching up to smooth back his soft golden hair. He glanced back at Luka to watch him work, paying special attention to the angle of the toy as it slid in and out of Edan’s overstretched hole. 

“Be sure you’re not deliberately going for his prostate at this part of the exam. If he manages to cum from being fucked, you want that to be from incidental pleasure, not because you were focusing on pleasing him. If he doesn’t cum by the end of the exam, then we milk him,” Braxton reminded Luka. 

“Right,” Luka said, changing his angle slightly as he fucked the toy in and out of Edan at a slow but steady pace. “So how do I know when to go for a bigger toy or declare this his largest?” he asked. 

“Oh he can definitely take more than that. Their prospective buyers, I mean sponsors, want to know what they can take. Try at least one more before you call it quits,” Braxton encouraged. 

“Alright,” Luka said, sounding a little hesitant. He withdrew the toy and dropped it into the disinfectant bin before reaching for another. He chose carefully, picking one that was a bit bigger in both thickness and length. The dildo had so much heft to it that Luka had to wield it with two hands as he coated it with lube and slid it into Edan’s waiting hole. 

“Oh fuck.. You were right it slid right in,” Luka moaned as he watched the toy disappear into Edan. 

Edan answered Luka’s moan with a moan of his own. He squeezed his eyes shut and rocked against the thrusts, seeming to enjoy it even though he’d been begging for it to stop just minutes ago. 

“Sometimes they just need a little time to get used to it. These tests don’t lie though. These boys were meant to be fucked,” Braxton said, reaching down to give Edan’s nipple a playful pinch. 

“Do you think this is the biggest he can take?” Luka asked, giving one more rough thrust just to hear Edan moan again. 

“Yeah, I think that’s probably about all you can do in one day without risking permanent alteration. Pull that out so I can milk him for a lab sample,” he said. 

Luka tossed the last toy into the bucket and stepped aside to get the collection tube ready. 

Braxton lubed up his hand again and this time slid three fingers into Edan right from the start. He curled his fingers just right, seeking out Edan’s prostate like the skilled professional that he was. Within seconds Braden was panting and shaking, pulling against his restraints. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Just relax and cum for me,” Braxton murmured as he pressed deep. 

Edan’s toes curled and his back arched. Luka was quick to move in with the collection tube, popping it right over the tip of his cock to catch every droplet of cum. 

Other than fitting the collection tube into place they hadn’t even touched his cock, and yet it was the most intense orgasm of Edan’s life. Spurt after spurt shot into the tube, until Edan was left gasping for breath on the exam table. 

“Great work, Luka,” Braxton said as he washed up again. “I’ve got a meeting upstairs. Do you think you can handle the cleanup and charting solo?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Luka said, more than willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm not sure if any of these characters will be recurring characters or if I'm going to change things up. I may just keep the setting but change the characters. I may come back and revisit characters. I'm not sure! Let me know if you have any specific kinks you'd like to see. I may dedicate each chapter to a specific kink I'd like to explore.


	3. Edan and Austen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edan bonds with his sponsor. 
> 
> [M/M, Daddy Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Orgasm Control, Coming Untouched.]

After two weeks at the Y-GAAP Transitions Center, Edan was grateful to finally have a placement. He knew there was a chance that things were only going to get worse from here, but at least the tests and examinations would be over. For better or worse, he’d know his fate. 

The transport van turned off the main road and paused at a security gate where the driver scanned his badge. Edan leaned towards the tinted window to get a better look as they rolled down the private driveway. He’d known that sponsors were rich, but the mid-century style mansion was beyond anything that Edan had ever seen in person. 

Edan’s heart began to race as the van came to a stop at the end of the driveway. The driver took a moment to confirm the delivery information on his screen and then got out to open the door for him. 

“Come on. Get out,” the driver said brusquely. “I’ve got a schedule to keep.” 

Edan nodded and climbed out of the van. He slid his hands down the front of his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. It was the first time he’d been allowed to wear clothes in the last two weeks and already it felt strange to be dressed. The clothes weren’t his own, but a pair of tailored navy trousers and a white polo shirt. Edan didn’t realize it, but his clothing had been deliberately chosen to give him the look of a school boy. 

The driver gave Edan a shove towards the door and rang the bell. Edan shifted his weight back and forth from one foot to another, avoiding looking at the security camera above the door. 

Finally the door swung open and they were greeted by the man that Edan presumed would be his sponsor. With all the rumors Edan had heard, he’d expected someone old, fat, and ugly. The man at the door was a pleasant surprise. He was a bit older, with a bit of gray hair around his temples, and he did have a little bit of extra weight around his middle, but Edan would never have called him ugly. The man was tall and tan, with a square jaw and a heavy muscular build. 

“Austen Emex accepting custody of Edan Ward?” the driver asked, handing over the digipad for his signature. Edan presumed there must have been more formal paperwork done at some other time. His life couldn’t possibly be signed over to this man as simply as a grocery delivery. 

“That’s me,” Austen said, breaking into a charming grin as he accepted the digipad and glanced down at Edan. “God, he’s even more beautiful than in his videos,” he exclaimed, quickly signing. 

The driver checked over the signature. Tapped the screen and tucked the digipad back into his pocket. “He’s all yours. Give us a call if you have any troubles. The helpline is available 24/7.” 

“Thanks, but I’m sure we’re going to be just fine,” Austen said, pulling Edan inside by one hand. 

The door shut behind Edan with a heavy thud. Before Edan had a chance to look around and take in his surroundings, Austen caught his chin between his thumb and index finger and tipped his head upwards. 

“You’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Austen asked. 

“Yes, Sir,” Edan squeaked. 

“Yes, _ Daddy _,” Austen corrected. 

And then, finally, Edan knew his fate. 

He’d heard whispers about the different sorts of assignments and life roles that GAPS like him could end up in, but his assessment team had kept him in the dark about his final scores. They said it was best for him psychologically if his new sponsor introduced him to his new life. 

Edan swallowed hard, blinking back the tears that prickled the corners of his eyes. “Yes, _ Daddy _,” he whispered back. 

He didn’t really know how bad it would be yet. From what he’d heard, every Daddy Dom was different. Just because Austen wanted him to call him Daddy didn’t mean he was actually going to treat him like a little boy or spank him, or do any of the really kinky stuff. There was no reason to panic yet… but he was definitely panicking. 

“Hey now, no crying,” Austen said, his tone firm but soothing. He stroked his thumb across Edan’s cheek and then let go of his chin to pull him in for a hug. “Daddy has been waiting such a long time for a boy like you to play with.” 

As the taller man hugged him, Edan felt Austen’s hand stroke down his back soothingly. It began as a comforting touch, but once the hand slipped into his underwear, Austen’s real intent was clear. 

After two weeks of daily examinations at the Transitions Center, Edan was used to being touched there. Even without lube, he only whimpered as Austen probed his hole experimentally. 

They stood there right in the foyer of Austen’s mansion, the older man welcoming the younger man into his home by embracing him against his chest and openly finger fucking him until he was satisfied. 

“Yes, you’re going to be a very good boy for me,” Austen moaned, pleased with Edan’s quiet compliance. 

The plan had been to give Edan a tour of his home and let him get settled in, but Austen’s patience was running thin. The waiting list for a Y-GAAP boy had been absurdly long and it had taken them even longer to find him one to his liking. He wasn’t accustomed to waiting for things he wanted. 

Austen abruptly withdrew his hand from Edan’s trousers and took Edan’s hand to lead him to the living room. “Get undressed and bend over the arm of the couch. I’m going to find some lube. If you’re a good boy, I’ll use it,” Austen said, leaving the room and trusting that Edan would obey. 

Austen returned to find Edan bent over the arm of the couch, his plump ass cheeks beautifully on display and his clothes neatly folded on the table beside him. His only disappointment was that Edan’s obedience meant that he had no excuse to spank those beautiful cheeks, at least not today. Austen was sure his boy would be pushed to disobedience eventually. He just needed a little more challenge. 

One hand held Edan in place with one hand on his back as he quickly slipped two lubed fingers into him. “The center tells me that you are technically a virgin, but they also tell me that you love having big toys inside you. So what’s the truth, Edan? Have you ever been fucked?” Austen asked, his tone taunting. 

“No!” Edan cried out, gasping as Austen’s fingers brushed his prostate. His two weeks at the center had only made him more sensitive to anal stimulation. “Only my exams at the center,” he said. 

“Hmm,” Austen said, skeptical. “What about before the center? Did you stroke yourself often?” he asked as he worked a third finger into Edan and began to stretch him, his fingers scissoring apart 

Edan began to grind against the couch, unconsciously rocking against it desperately. 

“Yes? I mean… I don’t know!” Edan whined, frustrated and confused, distracted by what was happening to him. 

“You’d better not get cum on my couch,” Austen warned, continuing to finger fuck him lazily, making sure it wasn’t enough to get him off. “You won’t be allowed to touch yourself here. Do you understand me, Edan? The only pleasure you get is from Daddy and it won’t be from stroking your little cocklet anymore.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Edan said, so desperate that he would have said yes to anything right then. 

“Good boy,” Austen said, suddenly pulling out his fingers and leaving Edan to whine about the emptiness of his hole. 

Austen sat down on the couch and unzipped his slacks, pulling them down just far enough to free his cock. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap,” he said, patting his thigh. He’d been dreaming of this for so long. Fucking his new baby boy was a dream come true, but making Edan impale himself on his cock willingly would be pure heaven. 

Edan looked at Austen’s cock and bit his lip nervously. It wasn’t actually as thick or as long as some of the larger toys he’d taken at the center, but it was his first real cock. He got up and approached cautiously, following Austen’s guidance to turn around so that they were facing the same direction and his back would be against Austen’s chest. 

He sat back slowly, bracing his hands against Austen’s thighs as he lowered himself onto his cock. Austen helped, holding his cock steady with on hand and aiming it right for Edan’s hot, slick asshole. 

They both moaned as Austen’s cockhead breached Edan’s hole for the first time. Austen watched as his thick knob disappeared inside the pink puffy rim and Edan trembled, struggling to hold himself up so he didn’t sink down too quickly. 

Austen reached up and grabbed him by the hips, supporting him so he could slide down slowly. “That’s it, baby. Fuck, you feel so good on daddy’s cock. You’re going to be daddy’s little cock warmer, you know that? I’m going to keep you right here on my cock while I work from home,” Austen said, enjoying hearing himself talk about his plans as he watched himself disappear into the boy inch by inch. 

Edan was just getting used to the feeling of being penetrated by Austen when suddenly the older man gripped his hips tighter and pulled him down hard until he was completely inside him. Edan cried out and tensed up, instinctively fighting against him. 

Austen wrapped his arms tightly around Edan, crushing him to his chest in a bear hug as he began to fuck up into him at a brutal pace. “Don’t struggle, baby. Just let daddy use you,” he moaned in Edan’s ear. 

Edan was helpless as Austen fucked him, and equally helpless to fight off the mounting feelings of pleasure as Austen’s cock grazed his prostate with every thrust. 

Austen’s hand left Edan’s hip and for one hopeful moment Edan thought that the man might touch his cock and give him some relief, but instead Austen reached for a remote beside them and touched a button. The television screen in front of them switched on and Edan’s view was filled with the sight of his own body being fucked mercilessly. 

“Please!” Edan cried out, watching his own cock bounce as Austen fucked him. Seeing it only made him more desperate to touch himself. 

“Please what, baby?” Austen asked. 

“I need to cum!” Edan begged. 

“Then cum for me,” Austen said. 

Edan reached for his cock, but Austen was quick, slapping his hand away. 

“No! What did Daddy say? None of that. You’re going to learn to cum from Daddy’s cock or you won’t cum at all,” Austen scolded, fucking Edan with renewed force to show him how serious he was. 

“Daddy, please!” Edan shouted. 

The begging was too much for Austen. It was too perfect. That and the sight of her perfect boy bouncing on his cock was enough to push him over the edge. He slammed into Edan one last time, grinding right against his prostate as he shot spurt after spurt of hot cum right into his boy. 

Feeling Edan tense up around him, Austen opened his eyes and looked at the screen just in time to see his baby boy squirting all over his belly, cumming untouched just like the perfect boy he was. 

Austen kissed Edan’s cheek and leaned back against the couch, holding the boy in his lap as they both recovered from their very first bonding exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be done with Edan's story for now, unless anyone would really like me to dive deeper into daddykink. Let me know if you have any specific kinks for our sponsors to request! Some things I have in mind are petplay, breeding, oviposition, fucking machines, more medical play with things like sounding, and some maybe some really kinky stuff. Every chapter will be tagged at the top with individual kinks so if I happen to do a kink that you're not into, feel free to skip!


	4. Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is difficult to place, but Braxton has experience with these sort of cases. 
> 
> [M/M, Puppy Play, Fucking Machines]

Finn had spent two hellish weeks in the Transition Center and still they hadn’t determined his placement. He’d been through test after test, but he seemed to fail all of them due to his anxiety and inability to follow directions. Now here he was, back in the tiny exam room, strapped down to the exam table while a pair of med techs talked about him like he wasn’t even there. 

Braxton looked over the file, ignoring the trembling boy as he assessed the situation. “So what have you tried so far?” he asked. 

“I’ve tried positive reinforcement, I’ve tried punishment, I’ve even tried medications. The drugs work, but no one wants a boy that needs a cocktail of pills to enjoy. He just seems more skittish than original assessed,” Luka explained. 

To confirm Luka’s assessment Braxton reached for Finn’s cock and gave it a gentle stroke. Although he was strapped down too tightly to do more than squirm and flinch, Finn gave a low whine as if even the slightest touch was painful. 

“I see what you mean,” Braxton sighed. He continued to stroke Finn’s cock, ignoring the way the boy whined and squirmed. “He’s going to have to be completely rehabbed before he can be placed with anyone.” 

“So do I pass him off to a rehab team or what?” Luka asked, his tone reluctant. 

“No, that’s up to you. If you’ve got the time in your schedule you can sign up to rehab him yourself. It’s better that way since you’ve already started forming a bond. Just go into the computer system and flag his file for rehab, then assign the role to yourself. Go ahead and put me down as your secondary and I’ll help you out since this is your first case,” Braxton said. 

Finn’s whining continued, but his cock began to swell in Braxton’s hand. “ Stop!” he huffed, pulling at his restraints. 

“Well damn! That’s the first genuine erection he’s had since he’s been here. You really do have the magic touch, Brax,” Luka said, watching in awe. 

“It’s all about showing them who’s boss, which is exactly what we’re going to do with this one. I think he just needs someone to put him in his place so he can relax,” Braxton said. 

“Are you thinking pup?” Luka asked. 

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking. Why don’t you get the training room ready and I’ll give our boy a little something to relax before I bring him in,” Braxton said. 

“What? Training room? What’s happening?” Finn demanded, breathing so hard he was making himself dizzy. He felt a little pinch in his butt cheek and a moment later the fluorescent lights above him began to swirl. 

“Wake up, boy,” Braxton said, stroking firmly down Finn’s back and giving him a gentle shake. 

Finn jolted awake and thrashed against his bindings, feeling a fresh surge of adrenaline fighting against whatever sedatives he’d been given. 

Finn found himself strapped to some kind of metal frame, his hands and knees pressed firmly against a rubber mat and his belly supported by a curved pad. His legs were spread wide, his thighs firmly strapped to the frame. The only part of his body that he was free to move was his head, allowing him to look around the new space he was in. 

The room was unlike any of the other Transition Center rooms Finn had seen so far. Unlike the other bland and medical-like rooms, this room was painted with a colorful mural of an outdoor scene and was filled with natural light from a large window. The floor beneath him was a brightly colored rubber mat, but other areas of the room were a bright green astroturf made to look like real grass. Near the door there was a whole row of hooks with various collars, leashes and full body harnesses and against the other wall that Finn could see there was a cabinet filled with dildos, vibrators, plugs, and many items that Finn couldn’t even recognize. 

“Let me go! I want a different assignment!” Finn cried, pulling hard against his restraints. He was working himself up again. 

Braxton nodded at Luka, silently urging him to go ahead with what they’d planned. 

Luka stepped forward, revealing a heavy leather dog collar which he showed to the boy. “Finn, this is your puppy training collar. You’re going to wear it while you’re in this room. If you talk while you’re wearing it, I’ll let Braxton punish you. If you’re a good boy during your training session, then it will be over quickly and you can go back to your room and rest. Nod your head if you understand.” 

Finn stared up at Luka with wide, terrified eyes. It wasn’t like he had a lot of choice. He’d been there long enough to understand that they were going to do it to him whether he nodded or not, and so he nodded his understanding and held still as Luka buckled the thick collar around his throat. 

“That’s a good boy,” Luka said, ruffling his sandy hair and petting him like a dog. 

While Luka was petting him, Braxton was setting up for his training. He opened one of the cabinets and wheeled over a portable fucking machine, adjusting the height and locking the wheels into place right behind Finn. 

“Luka tells me that you haven’t been cooperative for any of your internal exams, so I’m going to help you get used to being touched deep inside,” Braxton said, lubing up two fingers and pressing them right into Finn’s exposed hole without warning. 

Finn let out a high pitched whine but stopped himself from complaining verbally. It was true that he’d been difficult during all his exams, tensing up and trembling through all of them unless they used sedatives and muscle relaxers to help him get through them. Finn had thought, rather delusionally, that if he just made himself seem unfit for that sort of thing that they would assign him to a different sort of job. 

“Good boy,” Luka praised, continuing to pet Finn like a pup while Braxton fingered him open. “You can whine and even bark like a puppy if you want to, but remember no people words.” 

Braxton withdrew his fingers and left Finn’s pink hole open and awaiting more as he went to the cabinet to select the right toy. He returned with a moderately sized toy, something rather large for a beginner, but reasonable considering what Finn had already taken while he was on muscle relaxers. 

“This is for your own good, Finn. You have to learn to accept your place,” Luka said firmly as Braxton attached the toy and pressed the thick head against Finn’s hole. 

Braxton eased the toy in himself at first, ensuring there was plenty of lube and that the toy would glide in and out easily before he switched on the machine. 

“Relax. Tensing up won’t make it stop. You’ll just hurt yourself,” Luka said, stroking down Finn’s back as the toy began to glide in and out of Finn at a slow, steady pace. 

Finn let out a low, primal moan and went limp, allowing the metal frame to support him as the machine filled him. There was no use fighting it now. His resistance wouldn’t stop the machine and so he had no choice but to relax and accept the toy that was being fucked deep into him. 

“I’ve never seen him like this,” Luka whispered, watching in awe as Braxton cranked up the speed and the toy began to piston in and out of Finn’s willing hole. 

“Sometimes you just need to put them on their hands and knees and tell them they’re a good boy,” Braxton said, smirking with satisfaction. 

“His cock is already leaking,” Luka said, noticing the puddle beneath Finn. 

“I think he’s ready for a bigger toy. Little Finn here was made to be somebody’s puppy,” Braxton said. 

“I think there’s someone in the registry who’s looking for a pup. I’ll look up their specifications and we can start training for them right away if he’s a match,” Luka said. 

“What a lucky boy,” Braxton said, stroking Finn’s flank. “You hear that, Finny. You’ll get a home soon.” 

Braxton switched off the machine and slid the first toy out. It took less than a minute to change the attachment on the machine, but in the meantime Finn’s hole was left empty and needy. The normally tighty pink pucker was puffy and red, still slick with lube and ready to be filled again. 

The new toy clicked into place on the machine and Braxton added a little more lube just to be safe. This upgraded toy would reach even deeper into Finn and stretch him wide, desensitizing him to being touched and used. 

Braxton lined up the toy and switched on the machine, letting the thick toy piston right into Finn with a satisfying squelch. 

Finn squealed, his cock dribbling beneath him as he was plowed by the fucking machine. 

“So how long do we leave him like that?” Luka asked. 

“Couple of hours should do for today. We’ll see what specifications his sponsor has for him,” Braxton said, pulling up a chair to watch. 

“Damn, you really know what you’re doing,” Luka said appreciatively as Finn let out another high pitched squeal, his cum splattering on the rubber mat beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to give Finn one more chapter, either another training session with Brax and Luka or a chapter with his owner. I'm happy to hear any suggestions!


End file.
